


no more drama

by helsinkibaby



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Community: comment_fic, F/M, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 02:52:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4374401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michelle arrives home from a girls night out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	no more drama

**Author's Note:**

> Theme: Adverts and Slogans  
> Prompt:author's choice, any unlikely pair, we know drama

Michelle closed and locked the front door behind her, throwing her keys onto the hall table, hanging up her jacket before kicking off her heels and scooping them up. Humming quietly to herself, she made her way carefully up the stairs, pushed open the bedroom door where she stopped and smiled. 

"You're still awake!"

Kimball let the book he was reading fall onto his lap, using his fingers to mark the page. "Not much point in going to sleep when I knew you'd wake me up." Anyone else might be stung by those words, that deadpan delivery, but Michelle knew him well enough to hear the humour in his voice. "You have the grace of an elephant when you've been drinking." 

As he spoke, Michelle was moving towards the bed, throwing her heels into the corner, shaking out her hair. "Actually, elephants are silent when they move through the jungle," she told him. "They have pads on the soles of their feet, keeps them quiet..." Her eyes met his in the mirror as she began to clean off her makeup. He was staring at her, a fond smile on his face and even after all this time the sight was still enough to make her heart skip a beat. 

"Whatever. You're still a noisy drunk." The book made its way to the bedside table without him taking his eyes off her and she smirked as she turned her attention back to the mirror. 

"Keep it up and I won't show you just how noisy I can be," she threatened with a smile of her own and he held up his hands in mock surrender. 

When her makeup was removed, she turned and made her way towards the bed, sat down with her back to him. He got the hint right away, reaching out pull down the zip of her dress. "So..." he said as he moved his hand slowly, letting his fingers trace a path down her skin, "how were the girls?" 

She tried not to shiver at his touch but when she turned her head and saw his lips twitch, she knew her goosebumps had given her away. "Nan's getting the runaround from her investment banker," she said, "while Lucy's divorce is turning ugly in ways I will not bore you with." 

"Bless you." There was real gratitude in his voice and that might have been why he leaned forward, pressing his lips against her shoulder. 

"They told me they were jealous of me." He raised both eyebrows as she stood, his expression of surprise mostly muted when she shimmied out of her dress, turning into a look of appreciation. Well, this was a new underwear set, after all. "That I got to go home to you and our drama free life." 

Now that earned a chuckle. "I take it you told them we know drama?" He reached out a hand, fingers brushing slightly over her abdomen and the puckered skin there. 

"Falling for my team-mate who became my boss, a near death experience, mandated sexual harrassment in the workplace seminars every three months..."

"You forgot almost ten years of working with Jane." Kimball's hand moved around to her back, nimble fingers finding the clasp of her bra and flicking it open in one smooth movement. 

That wasn't why she smiled though. 

"You said I should never mention his name when we're in bed together," she reminded him and his mouth opened with a little "ah" of affirmation. "Something about ruining the mood?" Her bra fell to the floor as her arms went around his neck and he pulled her closer to him. 

"I don't know why I ever said that. My mood can't be ruined right now," he said as he moved them so that she was on her back with him lying mostly on top of her. "Besides," he added, a long moment later, tracing her cheek with his left hand, the band of gold there winking in the lamplight, "any drama we had? Totally worth it." 

He brought his lips to hers and kissed her and as Michelle closed her eyes, the room spun pleasantly around it. It might have had something to do with the alcohol, but she rather thought it had more to do with him. 


End file.
